Series of Drabbles
by mexicantt
Summary: This is a series of drabbles, written mostly for "For Forks' Sake" weekly drabble prompts.
1. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer:** Twilight isn't mine.

* * *

Guilt threatened to overtake him. Struggling, Jasper cooled his emotions; his family wouldn't appreciate an emotional onslaught of self-hatred and crippling shame.

Every fiber of his being longed for things to return to before that thoughtless act had caused Edward to overreact and leave. The need to be absolved of blame for what had happened and the utter fear of having to look Edward in the eyes, knowing there could be no mercy there, vied for top position in his frantic mind.

In that moment, he realized he could no longer pinpoint the source of these feelings – Rosalie, or himself.

* * *

**A/N:** JPOV, New Moon after Edward left for Volterra


	2. Chill

**Disclaimer:** Twilight isn't mine.

* * *

This was a first, and she was relishing the façade of control he gave her.

He stretched beneath her tense body, willing.

Their bodies were close, the electricity becoming tangible. Her t-shirt had been discarded on the floor and her breasts hovered just above his bare chest. Every heaving breath threatened to make them touch. Edward kept his eyes locked on hers though she sensed his desire to let them explore places he had never seen before.

He lifted his head up and pressed his lips against her neck, breathing. Her nipples hardened and brushed his skin, making him moan.

* * *

**A/N:** E/B, pre-BD, possibly AU


	3. Fallen

**Disclaimer:** Twilight isn't mine.

* * *

My eyes were fixed on him. I tried in vain to pull them away, to leave him to the fate I had so desperately wanted for myself. Unwittingly, he held me. I wanted him. That much was obvious.

A faint echo of a small boy came bounding up to me, the curls of his hair bouncing wildly around his face as he laughed around me.

I knew what I had to do.

I raced faster than even I knew I could with him in my arms, cradling him as gently as I could.

_Please, Carlisle, be able to save him._

_

* * *

_**A/N:** RPOV, pre-Twilight


	4. Sparkle

**Disclaimer:** Twilight isn't mine.

* * *

It was just a glimmer, but it made her breath catch. Her heart pounded against her ribcage as she stood, not daring to breathe and fighting the seed of hope that was threatening to sprout inside of her.

She couldn't keep doing this. Every beat of her shattered heart belied her true feelings, no matter what she claimed. Hope was there. Without her consent, her arm reached out, fingertips brushing the door just enough to move it...

Releasing the air she had kept hostage, she crumpled to the floor. The only thing escaping into her room was a broken sob.

* * *

**A/N:** BPOV, New Moon while Edward is gone


	5. Venom

**Disclaimer:** Twilight isn't mine.

* * *

It was intoxicating. The faint hint that reached me grabbed me roughly the way Edward said he never could and held me there almost against my will. My breath caught before I had the chance to take it and I could feel my body start to swoon. _Not yet_, I told myself. _Not just yet._

Though not even seconds passed, it felt like hours before his arms found me and crushed me to his body in a movement too fast for thought, forming to my subtle curves in a way that should have been impossible. Then I lost myself completely.

I felt euphoric to the point of inebriation. He was so close I could smell it, tantalizingly sweet on his tongue. It seized my senses violently in a dull echo of the way Edward had captured my arms, holding them hostage though I was a willing prisoner.

My lips ached to be ravaged by his mouth, willing his kiss to be vicious, almost wrong in its frenzy.

Instead, I felt his cool tongue trace my lips softly as my back arched off the bed trying to get closer and I felt myself shudder as I pressed into him, hopelessly addicted.

* * *

**A/N:** BPOV, pre-BD


	6. Brotherly Affection

**Disclaimer:** Twilight isn't mine.

* * *

"Fuck, Edward."

Alice licked her lips, her brows furrowing down as she concentrated.

Edward smirked at her.

It was always like this, every time they were alone. Everyone knew it. No one said anything. It was predictable.

They didn't need visions to tell them that.

"I'm coming, Edward!"

"No you don't!" With that, Edward sent something off that he'd been holding back.

***

"DAMN IT! EVERY FUCKING TIME!"

Alice got up and huffed out, with Edward laughing on the couch, the TV showing a recap of Princess Peach getting blasted by a blue shell, Edward's Luigi zipping past the finish line.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a bit of brotherly/sisterly bonding time.


	7. Silence

**Disclaimer:** Twilight isn't mine.

* * *

He stepped out onto the balcony, his eyes roaming over the expanse of ocean lit by the small sliver of moon that hung low in the night sky. His sigh broke the stillness, creating ripples in the air for miles.  
He wondered once again how it was that he was here, in this place, in this time, having so much more than he ever thought possible.

"Come back to bed."

He turned at the softly spoken words, meeting her eyes.

Nude as she was, he hadn't heard her approach in the silence.

His life.

His love.

His reprieve.

_His Bella._

_

* * *

_**A/N:** Post-BD, EPOV


End file.
